eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4890 (15 July 2014)
Phil convinces the Carters to let Billy tell the police about his argument with Lucy himself – and this way Lee will be kept out of it. At Billy’s flat, Phil presses a wary Billy to make the call, promising that Ritchie will protect him. Billy rings the police. Pam contemplates the folder containing the photographs of Lucy, which she hurriedly conceals from Les. Les is irked Billy’s late on his first day at the funeral parlour. Phil’s adamant that Billy should get his story straight with Lola. On learning of their plan to implicate Peter, Lola’s astounded that they’re dragging Peter into it when he still cries himself to sleep about Lucy – they’re supposed to be a family! Lola storms to her room in tears. Phil thinks Lola should choose who’s more important – her boyfriend or the man who took her in? Later, Lola catches up with Billy and tells him to implicate Peter. Billy’s surprised as Lola tearfully admits Peter’s barely speaking to her and could leave tomorrow but she can’t lose Billy. Billy hugs her and heads to Phil’s house, oblivious that Emma and DI Keeble are watching from their car. Emma informs Keeble that Billy seems well liked in the community. Keeble coldly informs Emma she wants nothing from the old investigation to cloud her thinking. Inside, Ritchie and Phil prep Billy, who prepares to say he saw Peter leaving Aleks’ flat with the keys. Ritchie’s taken aback to see DI Keeble. Billy haltingly tells the truth to Keeble and Emma; Keeble enquires if anyone else had access to the spare key. Billy hesitates, then declares no one else knew about it. At Billy’s flat, Lola’s keen to join Peter for lunch but he’s busy. Feeling bad, he offers to cook dinner. At Phil’s, once the police exit, Phil explodes at Billy; Billy insists that Peter’s as good as family and he’s proud to have done the right thing. On the market, Pam confronts Billy with the folder of photos. He hurries her to the café, where he explains the photos are Peter’s - he hid them because Peter was constantly looking at them and it was upsetting Lola. Pam’s taken aback but urges Billy to return them to Peter. Billy agrees but instead stuffs the folder in a bin bag on Bridge Street and, avoiding Peter, heads for home. Linda refuses to do the Blades photo-shoot, insisting she’s not young or trendy enough, but eventually allows Mick to sweet-talk her into it. Mick sends Nancy along for moral support. At Blades, Linda listens to Lauren and Whitney giggle about Dean. While Dean does her hair, Linda wonders if Dean’s seeing anyone, telling him Lauren and Whitney are keen. Dean gives Linda a new hairstyle, insisting she’s beautiful. In the Vic, Mick gives melancholy Lee a life lecture; Lee admits he isn’t keen on his plumbing course. Mick thinks Lee needs some fun and suggests they go to see Whitney – Lee needs to stop drifting. During the photo-shoot, Nancy complains Dean’s objectifying women and Dean decides to join in; he stands next to Linda and slides his hand down her bottom as the photographer snaps away. Linda’s shocked, but says nothing. Later, Whitney and Lauren are keen to buy Dean a thank you drink. Lee approaches Whitney but she sends him packing. Linda’s forced to join the others in a toast to Dean, but she’s far from happy. Having spent the night, Emma’s worried about being seen leaving Max’s house. She’s touched when Max produces lovingly made scrambled eggs. Lauren notes that the car lot’s not open and worries to Whitney that Max seems lonely. Whitney’s unimpressed that Lauren’s forgiven Max, although Lauren denies it. Meanwhile, Emma worried by a phone call and rushes out to work - DCI Irving has been replaced and her new boss, DI Keeble, hates her. Later, Lauren spots Max on his own the Vic – Whitney warns her not to talk to him. After a tongue lashing from DI Keeble about Billy, an upset Emma tells Max she can’t see him anymore. More detail Linda overcomes her reservations and finally agrees to model for Dean's salon photoshoot, alongside Whitney and Lauren. However, although he makes her look stunning, the landlady is left feeling uncomfortable when her nephew gets a little over-familiar. He may think it's OK to place his hand on his auntie's bum - but she most definitely does not. Meanwhile, Lola finds herself in an impossible situation, torn between the men in her life, and Emma has an unexpected announcement for Max. Credits Broadcasts Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes